The present invention relates to control linkages and pertains particularly to a mechanical linkage characterizer for selectively altering the output characteristics of a linkage.
Many actuating systems employ mechanical linkages to control the positioning of two or more elements or devices having a desired relationship to one another. A typical example is the controlling of the fuel and combustion air to furnaces, boilers and the like. The typical fossil fuel fired boilers and furnaces employ a control system utilizing a thermostatically responsive actuator controlling the positioning of the fuel supply valve and the air intake damper to the combustion chamber. Such a control device may vary the fuel valve and the associated air damper over a given range for providing the level of desired heat generation.
The mechanical linkage systems used, however, do not always provide the optimum ratio of fuel-to-air for efficient combustion.
With the dramatic increase in the cost of fuel in recent years, the efficiency of boilers, furnaces and the like have become critical. Whereas it is possible with most linkage systems to provide optimum efficiency at one or more settings, it is not possible to provide optimum efficiency over the full range of the control settings.
It is therefore desirable that a simple and inexpensive, mechanical linkage characterizer be available for providing optimum efficiency over the full range of the control settings.